


Good boy

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Issues, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是亲生不是亲生不是亲生【默念一万次</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

Good boy

Chuck Hansen从来就不是个好孩子，传统意义上的。  
他老爸是皇家空军，猎人学院的第一批游侠，和他兄弟一起驾驶机甲干掉了几只巨兽，他当然大可以对着所有看不惯的人说“喂，你们的命还是我老爹救的呢”而没人怪他，所以如果你指望他对所有人温文有礼，谈吐得当，省省吧，多数时候你就能得到个白眼而已。  
更何况他具备一个备受宠爱的男孩应有的所有条件，最苛刻的教师也无法从他的战斗模拟课堂表现里挑出毛病，就连偶尔冲动不听指挥，视权威为无物也成了因为他的年轻才具有的独特风格。  
就是这么一个完美的男孩却很少得到他最想要的那个人，Herc Hansen，他老爸的夸奖。无法单纯的说这糟糕还是幸运，因为谁也不知道如果他得到所有自己想要的东西，Chuck会不会变的像神话中那个因自大而悲剧的Icarus，但可以确定的是，没人愿意看到他陨落。  
也许除了他自己。  
他明亮的外表下有着不为人知的隐秘。  
当夜幕降临，那些在机甲零件堆里呆了一天的年轻人们多数选择好好洗个澡，然后去酒吧发些他们过度的荷尔蒙和精力，但Chuck不，尤其是Herc不在的时候，他更愿意一个人回宿舍去。  
大家都觉得如果Chuck Hansen愿意，他简直可以变成最完美的孩子，让父母为之骄傲的那种。

Chuck冲完澡，光着身子在宿舍地上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印，Herc在马尼拉，他们又赢了，今晚肯定又是狂欢，派对，他有些嫉妒那些年长到可以成为游侠的年轻人，他们没比他大几岁，Becket兄弟，但是他们就可以和Herc在一起。  
不过也没关系，空调干燥的风已经让他身上的水基本干透，刚刚还温热发红的皮肤甚至有些凉了，他从衣柜里翻出那件老旧的空军夹克，抱在胳膊上，把脸深深的埋进去。  
深呼吸。  
汗水和机油在漫长的岁月中缓慢而不可逆的鞣进小牛皮特有的气味里，混合成一种专属与Herc Hansen式的味道，刻板，严肃，无趣，但又充满危险的吸引力。至少对Chuck来说是的。他从13岁开始发现自己的性幻想对象有点问题，这真的不能怪他，这个时期每个男孩都有点英雄情结，而他身边就常年呆着这么一个，有的时候他分不清自己对Herc到底是爱，还是占有欲，他不喜欢“他的”老头子亲吻别的孩子，因为政治原因也不行，政治和他有个毛关系，所以他一定要成为最好的游侠，机甲的驾驶员，那是最合理的永远站在他身边的身份。  
比Hansen将军的儿子可好听多了。  
他把胳膊穿进夹克衫的袖子里，柔滑的丝绸衬里滑过手腕，小臂，落在他光裸的肩头，沉甸甸的，另一只也这样。他享受这个过程，缓慢，一点也不急，Herc不会回来，他有的是时间。  
现在整件衣服和气味一起包裹住他，Chuck闭上眼睛，肩膀的重量就好像是Herc的手臂，圈着他，他侧头在已经被磨花的衣领上摩擦自己的脸颊，Herc掌心的硬茧应该也是这样的触感。他深深陷进沙发里，伸手握住自己已经半勃的阴茎。  
袖子有点长，于是袖口斑驳的柔软皮革和他的手指一起碰到了前端最脆弱敏感的皮肤，引得他一阵战栗。他熟练又迟疑的研究如何满足自己大概属于病态的欲望，只是皮肤和皮肤的摩擦，加上些许想象而已，却像是被人用烈酒从头顶淋到脚心，再把他架在十字架上炙烤，Chuck咬住嘴唇，好让自己不要因为疼痛或难以明确区分来源于的生理或心理的异样快感叫出声来，一面在那件衣服里蜷缩的更紧。

所以Herc进门的时候只看到沙发靠背上，从他夹克领口露出的一小片姜色头发，还没干，在明亮的灯光下细微的战抖着，好像他的主人正经受着难以忍受的折磨和考验。  
他从马尼拉赶回来，扔下派对上一大堆人，就因为明天是Chuck的毕业典礼，他错过这孩子太多个生日，虽然这个时候生日已经不重要，人们更关心祭日还多些，但Pentecost在通话中已经恭喜他也许会有个新的副驾驶，那简直是最近除了干掉那两头巨兽之外最让人开心的事情。  
他正准备发问，突然听到了一声讶压抑着的呻吟从沙发那头穿来，只是几不可寻的一声，轻的像一条细细的丝，落在他的耳朵后面，但里面粘腻着的情欲气息却沿着脖颈爬进领口，在他因匆忙走来而起了薄汗的背脊上搔着。  
又酥又痒。  
真是太糟糕了。  
他一下子明白了那男孩在做些什么，他早该明白，于是他本能的转身打算离开。  
“Dad。”  
Chuck的声线不稳，还因为骤然被遏制的高潮而颤抖。Herc回过头，看到那孩子已经从沙发那头站起来，垂着双手，他那件旧夹克在他赤裸的身体上显得格外粗糙碍眼，敞开的衣襟随着他未平复的呼吸微微翕动着，那些年轻微红的皮肤被深棕色的皮革衬托的简直耀眼。  
Herc不希望明天毕业典礼后的通感测试中Chuck会看到自己脑中涌动的所有画面，一个也不能让他看到。

“即使你现在走，”Chuck在他打算再次转身的时候开口，声音已经镇定，就像在陈述一个大家都清楚的事实，“明天我还是会知道你所有的想法，所有的。”  
Herc站住了，然后他听到那男孩绕过沙发，皮衣悉悉索索的随着他的行动作响，朝自己走来。震颤沿着地板传到自己脚底，沿着小腿爬上来，只有短短几步的路程，他的心脏已经开始狂跳不已。  
“看着我。”他已经站到他的面前，Herc才注意到他们已经一样高，这小子光着脚，也许他还比自己高了那么一点，他把视线从那双赤裸的脚掌移到上面，那双和自己颜色相近的眼睛里有什么东西，看上去比欲望更坚决。  
吻来的出乎意料，Herc无法判断是谁先倾向了谁，谁先捕获了谁，总之那两对嘴唇撞在一起，生疏的撞痛了对方的牙齿，又好像做过无数次一样熟练的侵略彼此的口腔。  
Chuck需要用力忍住才能不要在他的舌头被他卷住吸吮时就呻吟出声，那太软弱了，只是一个吻而已，即使已经等待了太久，即使他带着机甲操作舱才有的机械味道的体味让他头晕，即使他的力气那么大，就好像他也和他一样渴望这一切发生。  
手指有了自己的意识，他们从敞开的皮衣边缘开始，沿着肌肉下可循的肋骨攻城略地，但Herc不想让这事发展的太快，认真的，只是现在的趋势显然不是靠一点自控力能够扭转的。  
“你他妈的敢，”Chuck咬紧牙关吐出几个字，他看的出他的退缩和犹豫，是啊是啊，太多的问题需要考虑了，可是他们随时可能会死，他管那些个鬼。他贴紧他，手在抖，但死死的拉住了他的腰带，“孬种。”  
这个词真糟糕，尤其配上Chuck眼睛里似笑非笑的神情，简直在Herc本已在悬崖摇摇欲坠的道德背后重重的踹了一脚。而他从腰带的束缚中穿过去，直接探进他躁动的裤裆中的那只手，冰冷的，却毫不迟疑的抓握住他的欲望，就好像在嘲笑他之前所有的举动都只是虚伪的惺惺作态。  
“到床上去。”他低声的命令，是用的命令的语气，但他忘了面前这个男孩并不是他的士兵，他只是朝他挑起一边的眉毛，虽然脸颊已经因为他在他胸口的抚摸涨的通红，但仍然嘴硬的回答道：“就在这里。”  
Herc的自制力现在已经用于不要现在就推倒这副躯体狠狠的操进去，他抓住他的领口把他拎到面前，几乎是咬着牙说：“床头有润滑剂。”

不管现在有多么急切，Chuck对于床的抵触也显得过于可疑。Herc干脆一把环过他的屁股向上一推把他抗在肩上朝他们并排的床大步走过去。  
Chuck在他肩上头朝下的挂着，但当他被扔在自己的床垫上，Herc才意识到，这并不是他的脸格外红的原因。  
“看来你今天准备自己开派对？”他看着已经开封的润滑剂，朝那男孩挑起眉毛，他们挑眉的方式和角度几乎一样，那看上去有多性感，他们俩都心知肚明。  
“也许你在马尼拉玩的更欢，”他朝床里靠进去，从枕头下摸出另一件他本来准备今天试试的玩具，乳胶的仿生肉茎，放在手中，暧昧的缓慢抚摸着，“这是我第一次。”  
他说话的时候那双眼睛挑衅一样的看着面前的年长者，Herc反而笑了：“不需要人教你？”  
Chuck抓着那根东西耸耸肩，他的阴茎还硬着，在腹部微微颤抖，然后他看着Herc，打开双腿，用那东西的头部在腿间来回磨蹭着。  
“你愿意吗？”  
Herc站在床边，被束缚在军装裤子里的欲望已经隆起，但他抱起双臂，冲那男孩摇了摇头，“你自己来。”  
看到他摇头的时候Chuck怔了一下，但随着他这句话又放松了神经，反正已经被发现了，他也不介意这个晚上更疯狂一点。  
他把润滑剂挤在手上，尽量想把这事儿做的老练，但还是因为紧张弄的太多，透明粘稠的啫喱从指缝掉在腿上，冰的他瑟缩了一下。  
“操。”他骂着，抬头看向自己称为父亲的人，他只是笑着看着他，脱掉了自己的外套。  
“继续。”他把外套在手臂上叠了三叠，放在床边的椅子上。  
Chuck想象过和Herc做爱，无数次，也许没那么多，毕竟他们空闲的时间并不充裕，但每次当他闭上眼睛幻想和他纠缠在一起，那男人总是有张因失控而格外性感的脸。  
并不是现在这样。  
他甚至比平时更加自制，除了裤裆的凸起几乎看不出他已经动了情欲，Chuck年轻冲动的自信顿时被洗刷的褪了色，他几乎想拉好衣襟，掩盖仍然挺立的阴茎，那赤裸的东西毫无廉耻的暴露着自己的渴望，让他莫名的恼怒起来。  
“去你妈的。”他把那东西扔到床尾，这真是他做过最荒唐的决定，但他刚刚直起的身子被巨大的力量按了回去。  
“我说，”Herc膝盖跪在床上，倾身压住了他，手掌和他满是润滑剂的那只绞在一起，指缝间全是湿滑微凉的触感，和他缓慢的纠缠着，“听话，做个好孩子。”  
Chuck被吓住了，或者是因为Herc逐渐挤进他腿间的膝盖顶住了他的囊袋，他张开嘴，只发出毫无意义的咕哝声。  
那样子几乎有点可爱，Herc笑着吻了他，但在他试图把舌头伸进来要求更多的时候离开，这里是他掌握节奏，必须是这样。  
“现在让我看看你打算怎么做。”他靠回床尾，把那根假阳具扔回给他，解开自己的裤子几下踹到了脚边。  
Chuck把手心剩下的润滑剂涂在上面，看着他的眼睛，缓缓的把那东西对准身下的入口，送进去。  
“操……”这根本不科学，那里紧的要命，滑腻的乳胶头在洞口打滑，根本无法往再里一点，而那圈敏感的肌肉被异物碰到，收缩的更紧，当他把那东西的头部浅浅的放进去一点点的时候就几乎疼的要哭出来。  
他抬起眼睛看着Herc，好像在说“求你了”“我做不到”，但对面那双眼睛染上层层的阴云，根本看不出喜怒，他几乎感到委屈，咬着牙，用力的把那东西往里面插。  
Herc抓住了他，连带整个人压在他身上，他好像非常生气，因为他直接把那根刚进入他身体一寸都没有的东西抽出来扔的远远的，摔在墙上发出滑稽的叭嗒声。  
“你想让自己受伤吗？”他质问，多么好笑，明明是他让他这样做，现在又要让他接受他的怒气，所以Chuck不服气的顶嘴：“我没那么容易……”  
他剩下的话变成一声意外的惊呼，Herc的手指已经没进了那个刚被打开过的小洞里。  
“放松，放松，好孩子。”Herc一手伸到他腿间，手掌按着他战抖的囊袋，中指探进去，轻柔的按压着，另一手抱起他，拍着他的背，在他耳边安抚着说道。  
“嗯……”Chuck环抱他脖子的手抓紧了他的头发，上身用力的朝他贴过去，身体中那根手指灵活熟稔的开拓他，每次弯曲旋转都让他大腿抽筋。  
他尽量的放松，从被他轻轻拍打的背脊开始，到绷直的腰腹，臀瓣，从没被人使用的后穴和肠壁，随着他的节奏摇摆着。  
Herc抽出手指，这孩子还不自觉的追逐着不想让他离去，他把他放平在床上，那件空军夹克完全敞开，像打开的包装纸，里面包裹着最珍贵的礼物。  
“帮我脱掉。”他挺胯在他腰腹蹭了一下，棉质四角裤前面已经撑起了帐篷，Chuck笑着，照他说的做了。  
“握住他。”他再次命令，那男孩格外顺从，手指在干燥温热的阴茎上攥紧，又不太用力。“要是你平时也这么听话该有多好。”Herc闭上眼睛叹了口气，再次把手指送入那未被完全准备好的身体。  
他就要没有耐心了，真的。  
“长官……”Chuck在三根手指开始搅动的时候终于叫出来，带着哭腔的，扭动着，握着手中男人的性器朝那个已经被折磨了太久的地方送，“Herc……”  
他操过男人，原来那些呻吟和快感是真的。他因为渴望拱起腰，渴望快点开始，或者快点结束。  
Herc把他的喊叫吻到嘴里，那对保持他的节奏毫无益处，一点都没有。  
现在的每一秒钟对Chuck来说都显得漫长，而别说这个吻持续了太久，他几乎要被吸干了唾液，口腔，嗓子，身体，没有一处不是干燥的，饥渴的。  
好在不需要更多请求Herc就满足了他，放开他的嘴唇他随即抬高他的腰，夹克已经在身下扭成一团。第一次插入就那么深，Chuck觉得自己肯定在他完全没入的时候尖叫了，但他什么都听不到。  
他听不到自己的声音，自己的喘息和呻吟，或是哭喊，随便什么，他被重重的填满，他的每次进入都毫无怜悯的插到最深，即使刚刚已经被他的手指操到松软，Chuck还是感觉自己像是被撑裂了一样，两条腿属于不同的人。  
这也真的不是Herc想要的节奏，但他的耐心显然在刚刚漫长的前戏中用了个干净，那具陈列在自己旧军装上的身体每个细胞都在邀请他，请他享用他，最好的副驾驶，一个将是全世界和自己最合拍的人。他们会在今后漫长的时间里分享这些回忆，他们还有的是机会把这变的更好，年轻男孩的身体坚硬又有韧性，在他身下折成不可思议的角度，为他准备好的甬道乖顺的承受他每次入侵。  
“叫我。”他在他臀瓣上用力的捏了一把，抽出阴茎，在他大开的入口画着圈。  
“Daddy……”Chuck知道他要听的是这个，“Daddy，Daddy……”他喊着，腿间全是湿漉漉的液体，他自己的，Herc的，还有被摩擦融化的润滑剂，没有了另一具肉体的挤压那里凉飕飕的，他抓住他的腰，朝他送上自己的身体。  
“好孩子。”他奖赏的再次进入，阴茎又热又硬，但那甬道丝滑的为他展开，只需要用力，就可以顺畅的插到底。前端在每次进入和离开时折磨着这孩子从没被碰过的位置，光是看着他涨红的脸颊和通红的眼眶Herc几乎都要射出来。  
Chuck的嗓子已经哑了，他也没有力气大声的呻吟，只能随着Herc抽插的动作小声的，断断续续的抽噎着。  
“Daddy，这里……”他随着他的动作细声细气的喃喃着。这比他所有的幻想都棒，偶尔他睁开眼睛，透过已经被泪水打湿的睫毛，看到自己的身体和他的连在一起。那根猩红的肉茎没入腿间，抽出来的时候周围的肌肉跟着隆起，再狠狠的被塞回去，就觉得自己下一秒就会爆炸，只有他能让自己活下去。  
而身下那件夹克被两人身体的运动蹭到发热，那股味道更加浓烈的散发出来，加上性爱中逐渐弥漫的荷尔蒙气息，包裹着他们两个，逐渐要窒息。  
终于是他先射了出来，Herc都没碰过他的阴茎，他自己也没有，因为长官说“不允许”，这时候的Chuck是最听话的士兵，他的手就攀在他坚硬的像岩石一样的大腿上，高潮的时候在上面抓出条条血痕，那让Herc的插入愈发凶狠，好像要把他捣烂一样的混乱，失去了规律。他还不知道那是他也即将到顶的预示，只能大声的求饶，细声的抽泣，再变成低声的哽咽，和无声的喘气。  
他不知道自己高潮时的身体像是绞干的毛巾一样拧紧，把Herc整个困在那条刚刚让他爽翻了的甬道里，压榨着他，挤压着他，他想抽出来都不行，而所有之前随占有而来的快感在那时涌上头顶，像蓄能已久的离子炮，如果不摧毁对方，就毁掉自己。  
他本来不想射在里面的，但身下那年轻的身体因为他的释放再次痉挛的样子让他觉得也许以后可以经常这样做。  
他们的身体交叠在一起，Chuck讨好一样的在他下巴上轻轻的啄着，试图把已经麻木的下身从他的控制中移出来。但即使在高潮过后的空白中，Herc也能发现他这些小动作，他哼了一声，那孩子就停止了尝试，收拢臀瓣夹紧了他还没抽出的阴茎。  
“Daddy，”他轻声的请求，嗓音沙哑，带着哭腔，“长官，求你了。”  
Herc的嘴角挂上有些疲惫的笑，抬高臀部让自己从那温暖舒适的甬道滑出来，感觉那孩子 因此再次绷紧了身体。  
“好孩子。”他草草的吻了一下他的嘴唇，翻过身躺在他旁边，平复自己的呼吸。他摊开手，Chuck就朝他挪过去，枕在他怀里。  
“抱歉弄脏了你的夹克。”他在他脖颈里低声的说，那件衣服下摆已经全是两个人的体液，黏糊糊的，贴在他尾椎湿凉一片，但他还舍不得脱下来，而且这个怀抱的温度太舒适，适才还硬如钢铁的手臂肌肉放松后承托着他的脖子，舒服极了，他不想离开。“明天我会送去干洗。”  
“随你。”Herc闭着眼睛回答，他并不介意。  
他按住了那孩子沿着腰侧再次覆上自己阴茎的手，都没抬起眼皮：“如果你想要更多，”他感谢平时的锻炼让自己有足够的体力应付这个精力旺盛的小家伙，“就做个好孩子，懂吗？”  
“是的长官。”那孩子吃吃的笑声从耳边向下滑去，呼吸在自己身体侧面留下一路痒痒的路线，在贴着小腹的欲望那停了下来，“我会做个非常好的孩子，Daddy。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
